


peraltiago high school au

by ginasbeatriz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Bi!Jake, Bi!Rosa, F/M, Homecoming, Peraltiago, amysantiago, bisexualjake, bisexualrosa, brooklyn99, brooklynninenine, ginalinetti, highschool, jakeperalta, raymondholt, rosadiaz, season2, season6, seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginasbeatriz/pseuds/ginasbeatriz
Summary: jake & amy do what they do best; make a bet





	peraltiago high school au

**Author's Note:**

> filled with references from all throughout the show !

it was september 1998 and jake peralta was ready to make the most of his senior year. he wasn’t interested in any of his actual classes as per usual and mainly wanted to be noticed by jenny gildenhorn or get close to brandon bliss. his hair had finally grown off and he had convinced his mom to get his ear pierced, thinking he finally had the coolest look in school; gina’s look from 4 months ago to be exact but he would never admit he ripped it off of her. what he didn’t know was that the girl who would make everything that he hated in life disappear would walk into his chemistry class. 

jake immediately went to find a seat in the back of the class, hoping to befriend some cool kids but not long after he sat down she walked in. she didn’t look like anyone he had ever been interested in before. she had thick glasses, bangs, and zero conventional sex appeal. nevertheless, his heart was pounding faster than it did when he watched die hard. he barely got a chance to settle down when the teacher said  
“jake! why don’t you come take a seat up here instead?” her tone was nothing but condescending  
“uhhhhh I’m already in a seat right here” jake protested, pointing to his desk with both hands  
“peralta.....”  
“fine! I’ll move!” jake got up, grumbling  
“right over here” the teacher gestured to the seat right next to that girl  
jake begrudgingly sat down. he tried to pay attention to the grueling lecture on how to draw lewis dot structures but he had more compelling matters on his mind. 

20 minutes into class the teacher got a call from the principal  
“I’m so sorry you guys I have to leave for a bit. work on this example while I’m gone and we’ll go over it when I come back!”  
now was his chance! jake turned to the girl and stuck out his hand  
“hey I’m jake peralta, DDC” there was no hiding his enormous grin  
“DDC?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows  
“the dope denim crew! that’s the name of me and gina’s crew! and yes we are as awesome as it sounds”  
“gina linetti? she’s kind of rude. she corned me this morning begging to give me a makeover...  
anyways I’m amy. amy santiago. and I don’t like people who talk back to teachers” 

jake knew he needed to find out everything he could about amy and he needed to do it now. after school he went straight to gina, to ask her how she knew amy and why in the world she wanted to give her a makeover  
“gina!”  
gina shooed away everyone around her  
“whaddup boo?” she asked  
“do you know that girl amy?”  
“I do unfortunately think a section of one of my invaluable brain cells holds knowledge of her.”  
“well what do you know about her? and why would you tell her to get a makeover?”  
“she’s this whole science nerd who spends every waking moment of her life learning or volunteering for something et cetra et cetra. and jake honey she needs to get out of those oversized pants if she ever wants anyone in them. ugh why would you waste my time with this you buffoon!? I lost 2 minutes of my life that I’ll never get back. do you know what I could’ve done??”  
“weird take on a simple question”  
“yeah well I’m a busy woman jake who do you think is running this bitch?”  
“you’re the best gina! see you tomorrow!”

“how was school honey?” his mother called out over the smoke alarm. she wasn’t a great cook but she did her best while raising jake alone  
“toit!! anyways gotta go get started on homework!  
“homework on the first day already??”  
“well a lot can happen on the first day mom!”  
jake obviously did not do homework who did he think he was?? amy santiago?? he went to call rosa  
“what” rosa answered  
“rosa! hey girlfriend! quick question do you know an amy santiago?”  
“nope. bye” and she hung up  
“well... great....”  
that night jake had one of the most incredible dreams of his life. not as close to the one where john mcclane saved him from terrorists in a bank. or at sea in a boat. or at school. but it was up there. it was him and amy sitting on the rooftop of their school at homecoming after deciding the gym was too stuffy to stay in any longer. he woke up with only one goal in mind. get amy santiago to go with him to homecoming.


End file.
